


an introspection

by orphan_account



Series: roleplay blog drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, self para
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Humanity still worth fighting for?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He probably shouldn’t do this to himself too much, he thinks to himself. It makes him even more of a skeptic than he already is; makes him even more skeptical towards this Humanity that he and his comrades are fighting tooth and nail to save.</p>
<p>Is this worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	an introspection

**Author's Note:**

> a small self-paragraph.

Being a soldier means that sometimes, Levi has days off.

And on those days off, he sometimes chooses to do his favorite sport (—No, not swinging on the 3DMG, whatever people may believe), going to a secluded place in Sina (he still knows the Underground like the back of his hand, he finds, and the knowledge is comforting), somewhere in the rooftops, away from the eyes of the Military Police, away from the eyes of everyone at large.

There, on his— for the lack of a better term— perch, he does nothing, but sit, observing people in Sina with eyes as focused as that of an eagle’s.

He watches various going-ons in alleys; illegal dealings, young couples sneaking off to rut like rabid animals in heat, violent fights. Then in the marketplace, women with their young ones, children playing near the edge of the marketplace, oblivious to the harsh reality outside their Wall, outside the little bubble of comfort they’ve no doubt been conditioned to live in.

He probably shouldn’t do this to himself too much, he thinks to himself. It makes him even more of a skeptic than he already is; makes him even more skeptical towards this Humanity that he and his comrades are fighting tooth and nail to save.

_Is this worth it?_

Then he spots a couple; relatively young, must be in their twenties. They’re holding hands, smiling; and they look positively happy. He sees one of the Scouting Legion members pass by them— must be some of them who were in Sina for yet another tiring meeting with the “higher-ups”— and he sees the young couple smile and bow their heads, saluting respectfully towards the clearly bedraggled cadets.

He sees the cadets return the salute, backs straighter now, face a touch brighter than it was before, returning the polite nod before going on their way.

_Yes,_  he shuts his eyes and smiles lightly to himself,  _yes, it is still worth it._


End file.
